Lotus
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Darkened halls of a shrine lead to a greater deepness. ByakuShou. Oneshot. Could skirt a T but I'll make it an M just to be safe. Another sensual piece albeit short.


_A/N: Well, here's something anyway. It's not my best work. But it pretty much depicts how I believe these two would act. One-shot so no beta. There's nothing really that explicit though. Not all the hag love is wonton desire. Some of it is quite a bit more beautiful._

(Myouren Temple: Corridor)

The halls of the temple were particularly dark at night. The funds collected from donations were particularly thin during the remainder of the spring. So the residents had taken to only keeping the threshold and rooms lit during the night. Still it was not enough to settle Shou. While Shou doubted that anyone would be foolish enough to attack a temple full of youkai. Years of experience had taught Shou that she was not to underestimate anything.

Shou made her way down to the end and made a right turn. As she cleared the corner, she noticed something peculiar at the end of the hall, the quarters of her Lady. It was certainly late enough for Lady Byakuren to be in residence, but come to think of it Shou hadn't seen her for most of the afternoon. Concerned, Shou began to walk towards the light spilling from the cracked door.

Shou didn't feel anything was off as she walked down past the preceding rooms. Usually human intruders had a great deal of fear. To Shou, this was more pungent then rotting corpses. Yet, she didn't smell anything. As Shou moved closer to the doorway, something inside of her warned of what awaited. But it was not a warning of danger, instead a more light alert as if something were to be sprung upon her.

The closer she got, the more Shou remembered the events of the day. Searching, she began to remember something that struck her as odd. At breakfast Lady Byakuren lingered. Usually she promptly greeted everyone warmly upon arrival and then after finishing, excused herself and went to wonder the hills and paths.

However, this morning had been different. Lady Byakuren had taken her time and even had gone so far as to …

"I think I know where this is going now." Shou whispered as she reached the door. As she reached for the handle, Shou knew no matter how fearless she was; what waited on the other side would surely make that point moot. And she was right.

"I thought I might have not been blunt enough. But it seems you still got the message Shou." Byakuren said softly as she lay on her stomach facing the door. Shou noticed her form almost immediately. Leaning to the side slightly, Byakuren smiled as Shou quietly slid the door behind her.

"Milady…" Shou trailed, She could have run, but didn't. Even still she still fought for control of her emotions. Byakuren seemed to read almost expertly as she once again went prone folding her arms before her. This had to be slow, Byakuren wished for Shou to enjoy it mutually.

"Shou, I won't order you to serve me. Tonight I am just a woman. It has been a very long time since I was able to enjoy the curse that I was born with. I would like very much for you to join me tonight." Byakuren said in her normal soft warm tone.

"Very well I will accept you Lad—"

"Hijiri. Shou…" Byakuren said with a soft expression. "We are sharing. I want you to call me … Hijiri."

"Hijiri." Shou said as she disrobed. "What will you have of me?" Hijiri giggled for a moment and then wiggled a little as she made it clear she wanted to be massaged first. Shou nodded as she kneeled to the side and touched her thumbs to the base of her lover's neck.

"Shou …" Hijiri sighed as she closed her eyes. Shou's hands worked her shoulders as Hijiri's sides began to beg to be stroked, the small of her back, her hips. Shou gave each attention as her well worked hands lightly traced her lover's sides and then lightly traced the small of Hijiri's back. What came next would require a great deal of control.

Shou very lightly moved her lover's hair aside grasped Hijiri's waist with a bit more firmness. The monk was hot to the touch now as sweat began to bead between her shoulders and along her spine.

Yet, Hijiri seemed entranced by Shou's touch as she did not even flinch as the soft flesh of her thighs melded to fit the impression being slightly imposed on them. It was a show of implicit trust. Shou smiled softly as she noticed Hijiri's chest quickening. It wasn't an easy thing to be so careful with one's touches. Shou somehow managed as she reached down within Hijiri's sight.

"Hijiri, I want to…" Shou stated as if almost on cue, Hijiri's eyes opened and she took Shou's hand as she was glided upright. As Hijiri wrapped her arms behind Shou's head, she could not help but smile as her thighs were worked once more. The hotness of breath invited a kiss. Shou took Hijiri's lips hungrily as the two began to kiss intently and instinctively.

Hijiri closed her eyes as her stomach was worked slowly, even though her body refused to slow down. Shou was avoiding her nipples, but Hijiri cared even less. She doubted that Shou would press things further, and Hijiri didn't mind. This was enough. Staying like this forever would not shun Hijiri in the least.

But there was something else. Something that needed to be clarified before anything else could move forward.

"Shou, are you pleased with my body?" Hijiri said at a whisper.

"Of course." Shou recited as she continued to work at Hijiri's sides.

"Then please, meld it to your own desires." Hijiri spoke with warmth once more. The intention wasn't to be dirty, but to be honest. Only Hijiri knew of what she was asking Shou and how Shou would respond in kind.

Hijiri was met with honor as she was tucked into the futon and covered. As Shou held her, she realized that it would not be that simple.

"This is my desire Hijiri, But, I will not give into … myself. I wish to hold you in my arms." Shou said as she pulled Hijiri closer into her arms. And as Hijiri gasped in joy, Shou smiled as Hijiri grasped at her back.

"But I will not deny you either."


End file.
